Jesus of Nazareth (Earth-616)
God (Mary is invoked as "Mother of God" on occasion) | Identity = No Dual | Affiliation = Aspect of the Triune with God and the Holy Spirit; formerly (founder and leader) | Relatives = God (father); Mary (mother); Joseph (step-father); David and the House of David (ancestors and relatives via Joseph | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Heaven; Job's Place, 9th Avenue-44th Street, Hell; Formerly Judea; Nazareth, Galilee; Egypt | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Galilean | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Savior, prophet; Carpenter | Education = | Origin = Son of God and a human / Aspect of the Triune with God and the Holy Spirit | PlaceOfBirth = Bethlehem, Judea | Creators = Joe Sinnott | First = Bible Tales for Young Folk #1 | Last = | HistoryText = Birth Jesus' parents Mary and Joseph had just become engaged when she miraculously became impregnated by God, as foretold to her by an Angel. The angel later returned and explained to Joseph that the child within Mary was God's, that his name would be Jesus, and that he was the Messiah. At that time, Caesar decreed that a census be taken, and every person in the entire Roman Empire had to go to his own town to register. Joseph, being of the line of David, was required to go to Bethlehem to register with Mary. While in Bethlehem, Mary gave birth to Jesus. Probably due to the census, the inn was too crowded, and Mary gave birth in a crude stable. She wrapped the baby in cloths and placed him in a manger. Star of Bethlehem A series of odd or supernatural occurrences serve as the Star of Bethlehem that leads the Magi to Jesus: the arrival of the Yazdi Gem and the destruction of Asgard in a prior version of Ragnarök. The Magi who gave gifts to Jesus were in fact aliens who followed the Star of Bethlehem throughout the universe as it appeared before important events. Life Two immortal beings, the Sphinx and the first vampire Varnae, observed Jesus during the time he was alive. Crucifixion All his life he knew he would have to sacrifice himself for mankind. When the time came he traveled to Jerusalem riding on a donkey. Crowds of people came out of the city to greet him, waving and throwing down palm branches on the road. At "Passover" which would later be known as the "Last Supper" Jesus told his followers that one of them would betray him and his fellow disciples. On Friday, Roman soldiers arrested and tried Jesus and nailed him to a wooden cross. When Jesus died, his disciples placed his body in a cave and covered the cave entrance with a rock. On Sunday, one of Jesus's disciples, Mary Magdalene, went to the cave. The rock had been rolled away and the cave was empty as an angel appeared and said Peace be with you. Jesus had risen from the dead. He then visited his disciples himself to tell them to spread the word of god throughout the world before ascending to Heaven, which began Christianity. Post Death After his death and as his followers grew in number and objects related to him became highly sought after such as the Spear of Destiny which supposedly the spear a Roman soldier named Longinus used to kill Jesus and the Holy Grail which is supposedly a cup in which Jesus turned water into wine at the Last Supper. Doctor Doom was revealed to have splinters of the True Cross in his armor just in case he'd run into Dracula one day. Modern Era Miracle Man returned to the Earth dimension with delusions of becoming a god. To this end, he decided to recreate the Biblical tale of the birth of Jesus Christ. On Christmas Eve he used his powers to transfer his Cheemuzwa pursuers into the Three Wise Men and converted the Keewazi reservation into a replica of Jerusalem complete with its own Star of Bethlehem and a baby Jesus. The Miracle Man believed that in creating an, even more, immaculate conception, he would ascend to godhood and rule over man. His plans attracted the attention of the Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) who was motorcycling through the area. The creation of the star also brought the attention of Fantastic Four leader Mr. Fantastic who sent the Thing to investigate. The interference of the two heroes prompted the Miracle Man to show himself and attack the two heroes. Ghost Rider's hell-born powers managed to keep Miracle Man at bay long enough for the Cheemuzwa to break free from his control and overpower him once more. Once again Miracle Man was teleported away, with the Cheemuzwa promising that he be imprisoned forever. During a time when Mephisto manipulated Ghost Rider into believing he was the biblical Satan, he also either posed as, or changed one of his demons into a mysterious savior who resembled Jesus. After foiling a plot by "Satan" to take John's soul, this entity told John he was "A Friend," and appeared in his life a number of times. While John believed he may have been Jesus, it was later revealed by "Satan" that it was yet another manipulation on his part to try and steal Blaze's soul. Howard the Duck Since Hitler, God used to drink at the bar Job's Place in Hell, in a triune state, manifesting as the Father, Jesus, and the Holy Spirit. Once they were finished, the Father left, sticking Christ the Holy-Spirit, and Howard with the bill. | Personality = Jesus seemed to be pretty pissed-off at God, feeling that he always asked him more. | Powers = Jesus is allegedly the only more powerful being among Heaven's forces than the Archangels Ruth and Esther. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Despite being the son of Yahweh, Jesus has been presented also as the descendant of David, through Joseph, his descendant (sometimes called "son of David"). * This character is an adaptation of Jesus, a Jewish preacher and religious leader who became the central figure of Christianity who is featured prominently in religious texts and/or folklore. More information on the original can be found at Wikipedia.org. * The Friend featured in "Ghost Rider Vol 2" was never identified as God or Jesus Christ in the comics, although the resemblance was intentional and obvious. Behind-the-scenes concerns from editorial altered Tony Isabella's script so that the Friend was explicitly called out as a phony by the Devil in later issues.http://ghostrider.omegacen.com/interview01.html | Trivia = * Christ is not part of Jesus' name. It is a title, and means "anointed". | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Biblical Times Characters Category:Jewish Characters Category:Historical Figures Category:Christmas Characters Category:Human/Deity Hybrids Category:Christianity Category:Yahweh Family Category:House of David Category:Jewish Monarchs Category:Formerly Deceased